Fight for the ones you hold dear
by Joker O'Sins
Summary: When Kagome and Rin are kidnapped, Sessoumaru and Inuyasha must go and face an unknown enemy, while trying not to kill each other
1. Chapter 1

_Inuyasha was running though a tunnel, he was going at full speed n with no interest in slowing down let alone stopping, he reached the end n jumped right out, he looked around and found Kagome out-cold n pin to a wall by weird plants, she was pretty far away, thats when he sees another person on the wall, next to Kagome pin by he same weird plants, he realizes its a small girl, he looks closer n it turns out to b the little girl that always follows his brother Sesshomaru, but he pays little attention to her n yells out "Kagome!" but she remains asleep along with the girl. _

_"Stop your bickering Inuyasha, your not helping anyone"_

_Inuyasha turns to look at the other end of the cavern to see Sesshomaru. Inuyasha quickly draws his sword n it transforms as its drawn n points it straight to Sess n snares "what r u doing here," Sess replies by saying "thats none of your concern." Sesshomaru then looks at the far n sees Rin n Kagome. "Hmmm however if u must know, i am here for someone" sess says, Inu knew what he ment, he wanted that girl, that was fine by him, he hand no intention to fight him either, "put that thing away, you'll poke your eye out" Sess taught, Inu looked at his blade n decide to keep it out._

_"so what is those plants?" Inu asked, "your guess is as good as mine" Sess replied they then started to walk toward the girls at the same time, while they walked neither took their eyes off the girls however they bother knew that they were on full guard, neither would be able to pull a fast one on each other. AS they got closer n closer to the girls they both sensed some thing, it was another presentence other then themselves, then the entrances they came though closed n the girls were sucked in though the walls as if the walls were made of clay, Inu n Sess both went on a full sprint toward them but they did not make it in time n the girls vanished thought the now solid stone walls. they then turned around n saw a person in the center of the cavern, they looked at it well n it did not move as if it were a statue._

_Sesshomaru took out his killer sword n took a fighting stance, Inu saw this n he knew what was ganna happen, they were ganna have to fight this "thing", Inu too took a fighting stance, sword at the ready, now both brothers were on alert n ready the unknown...or were they? the thing just stood there like a statue, it was too far away to tell what it really was n neither brother dared take the risk n get closer, they just had to wait, for something. after standing there for like forever Inu decide to change at it, he ran with his sword down slashing the ground n making him look intimidating, he jumped n then went (sword first) right at the beast. he easily shattered it n it turned out to b just a normal stone statue n then Inu landed n stood up with pride, he turn n saw Sesshmaru still with the same stance as if Inu did nothing, Sess did nothing to show any satisfaction to Inuyasha n his victory._

_But then the statue rebuild itself, every piece came back together, back into perfect place, as if it were magnetic, but then once very piece was back into place, the statue began to mold n melt n reform, it reformed itself into a form which both, Inu n Sess found both suprizing n unbelievable, it molded itself to Inu n Sess's father, the statue then took on color n the great dog demon's structure, as this is beginning done Inu was stunned while Sess remain just as serious as before still with the same stance, in less then a minuet the statue was done transforming n looked just like the great dog demon does, Inu feel on his butt n while still shocked he mumbled "father?"_

_Sess then ran at the thing that looked like their father n used his sword's strongest attack n smashed the thing into pieces, Sess's game face was on n he was ready to kick ass, he then spoke to Inuyasha but his eyes on the stone piece that were reforming again into their father, "you fool, this is a trick, this is not our father,this is some kind of monster!", the monster was done reforming n then Sesshomaru assault it again, the piece of stone flew everywhere, but then reformed once again to a form of their father, Sess did not let is stand n attacked again, the stone reformed itself once again, Sess soon realized that attacking it head on was futile, this thing would just keep coming back._

_Inu got up n was still wondering what was going n n what was that thing that looked like their father, "how r u saw sure that is not or dad?"!" Inu asked, "Because our dad does not spell like rotting flesh, you r too young to remember dad's scent" Sess answered, "so what is this thing?" Inu asked getting his game face on, " i'm not quiet sure however it seems to take the form of some one dear to us, i'm not sure if its just plain weak or whatever, but stay sharp, i'll need your help to kill this thing" Sess said, n Inu replied "yeah yeah, i get it, kill this thing, n get wat we came here for, then we'll take care of each other"_

_Sesshomaru began to charge at the copycat monster and was about to slash it once again when he stopped n back off, the stone monster began to laugh, at first it was a small chuckle that transformed to a hysteric laughter, a chilling laugh..."aw cmon, why do u got to treat your old man so cruel?" the monster asked, Sess smiled a bit n responded "humph, playing the dad card here won't help u, n now that that idiot Inuyasha knows u r not the real great dog demon, your out of tricks u copycat, NOW PREPARE TO DIE" Sesshomaru lunged at him n the monster continued to laugh while Sess slashed way at him, this time the stone copycat healed much much faster, as if he was barley not affected by Sess's attacks._

_"Stand back Sesshomaru!" Inu yelled out while already in the air, Sess barley jumped out of the way in time when Inuyahsa unleashed his "wind scar", this time the stone monster was lunched back to the far side of the cave n was missing everything above his chest. "you fool u almost him me" Sess yelled at Inu, "yeah well at least i took it down, lots better then u did" inu countered, Sess then lunged at Inu but Inu blocked his attack, " ha! just as i thought, we can't stop thinking bout killed each other" Inu said, " i had enough, your stupidness is just slowing me down in this fight, i do not need u, i'll kill u n that impostor copycat, plus i shall rescue Ren, all in this cave, i guess thats 3 birds with one stone"! Inu n Sess continue to slash away at each other n argue while they were busy trying to kill each other the stone monster regain conciseness n regenerated his missing limbs n body parts, he still remained in the form of the great dog demon. _

_"What r those 2 doi__ng"? The monster asked no one as he observed the fight between the brothers. the monster go up n went over to the brothers, as he go nearer Inu n Sess both seemed oblivious he was even awake, "hey we r supposed to fight!" the monster yelled. the brothers completely ignored him, "hey! cmon you 2, lets fight!" and the monster took a fighting stance n was ready. he stood there like an idiot. Inu n Sess did not seem to know he was there, they just continued fighting. "ahhhh! cmon!" the monster yelled. Still nothing. "Hey u 2! u r supposed to fight me!" the monster yelled. for some reason this caught both brother's attention n at the same exact time they turned around n said "back off!" n both punched the monster at the same time causing him to rocketed to the wall again. _

_the monster got up n saw that Inuyasha n Sesshomaru r still fighting, he mumbled to himself that he does not have time for this n melted into the ground. And gone. Inu n Sess continued to fight for a while till Inu asked, "Hey wheres that copycat guy?" Sess halted and looked around, "i guess u actually took care of him Inuyasha, well, now that he is gone, we can focus on escaping from his cavern." Sess n Inu r still a bit stiff n worried another might claw at another's neck, but while keeping perfect eye contact, they put away their swords. "we can't go back the way we came, it will lead outside, besides they r blocked, we got to find something else, another way" Sess said, " yeah i know" Inu replied._

_The 2 brothers' r now trapped in an unknown cave with no exits. They now must work together n help each other if they want to get out alive._

_to be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**hey people, heres chapter two of the Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru story **

hey people, heres chapter two of the Inuyasha/Sesshoumaru story (i had to update early due to popular demand) (i'm serious)

_Inuyasha started to feel upon the rock cavern walls. He was trying to find any sort of secret button that will unlock...something! He and his brother Sesshoumaru have been stuck there few a few hours n they r starting to get desperate. Inu glances back n sees that his brother is feeling on the walls too. " at least he is doing something useful besides taking up our air," Inu thought. "how the hell did i get into this mess again..."_

_Inu thought back to how he got into all this..._

_Inuyasha flash-back_

_"Hey Inuyasha, come here", Kagome said to Inu. "what do u want now", Inu answered in borden. he was getting quit tired of her n her 'look here' n 'oh what's that', but most of all, her 'SIT' commands. he knew he better go to where she was before he got impaled to the ground again. "yeah what" Inu asked, trying to sound interested. They both stood on the edge of a cliff n Kagome pointed to the sunset. "its so beautiful, right Inuyasha?" " yeah i guess, its not like i don't see it everyday, can we go back to the village now, with the others"? "why do u have to be such a grutch Inuyasha! Can't u just enjoy something for what it is!" "how about u stop wasting my time n lets go back to the village n eat!" 'ah! thats it, Inuyasha u r so...so...ah! just SI-"_

_She did not finish her words because she slipped n fell down the cliff. _

_"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled_

_He jumped off the cliff n drew his sword. He easily caught her n as soon as he did he stuck his blade in the side of the cliff to slow them down n stop. they came to a rough stop, but Kagome was safe in his arms. "see u klutz, don't be standing so close to a fricking cliff!" Kagome knew Inuyasha was right so she just looked down sheepishly. Then the Tentsiaga started to loosen n slip. Inu saw this n quickly sprang to action. "hey, Kagome, get on my back." He now has both hands free n he gripped his sword n pulled himself away from the cliff wall, and began to free fall. "Inuyasha," "dont worry, just hang on tight." Inuyasha's voice was nice n calm, she felt...safe. Inu turned around n was now facing the ground while in free fall. 'Wind Scar" Inuyasha yelled and his sword shot a huge blast of energy from it, it hit the ground below them n for a second they floated in the air while the Tentsiaga trashed the ground below them. then they fell but this time they were much closer to the ground so landing was not a problem for Inuyasha. "Whoa, that was real smart of Inuyasha, he used the Wind Scar as a way to slow us down n stop, plus he get us in a nice n safe distance to the ground so he can successfully land" Kagome thought_

_"See, i told u, now lets go back" Inu said. "Yeah OK" Kagome agreed. But then Kagome began to sink is a sort of sink hole, like quick sand. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "Kagome"! Inuyasha screamed back. But it was too late, by the time Inuyasha got to her, she has already sunken though the sand pit._

_back to Inuyasha in the cave_

_"i spent forever looking for her, now that i got this far i cant let her go..." Inuyasha told himself. "shut up over there" Sesshoumaru scolded at Inu. Inuyasha kept feeling on the walls looking for any way to escape this rock prison. but to no avail. _

OK people, u could take a break now, i am ganna start chapter 3 now

_Sesshoumaru continued to search the rock walls n cave in which he was trapped in. He along with his half-brother, Inuyasha. He has been searching n feeling around for quit a feel now, but it seems that this place is air-tight, no exits or entrances, he was starting to get annoyed by all this. He then closed his eyes for a second n began to think..._

_Think of how this began..._

_Sesshoumaru flash-back_

_"Lord Sesshoumaru" the little Rin called to him as she brought a handful of flowers to him. "they r so pretty, dont u think Lord Sesshoumaru" Rin said this with a huge smile on her face, as if were her favorite day. She jumped around n playing in the flower bed like it was all good, but to her, it really was. "Lord Sesshoumaru, the sun is setting, we should go find a place to stay the night" the small toad demon Jaken said while pointing to the sunset. "Come Rin" Sesshoumaru said and turn around n began walking. "Coming my Lord" the little happy girl replied. But as soon as she got to the edge of the flower bed she was held by weird roots, as if the flowers did not want to let go of her. "Come on u silly girl" Jaken said. "Lord Sesshoumaru! help, i am stuck!" Rin said in agony. "Silly girl, come on" Jaken went to her and tried to pull her out but it did no use. Sesshoumaru turned around n realize that there really was a problem, Rin was really trapped. "Say still and move aside Jaken" Sess said. He raise he right arm up n the finger nails began to glow as his poison was about to strike out. _

_But then razor sharp vines struck out of the flowers like spears n Sesshoumaru has to jump back. He then took a stance n shoot out his poison darts but it was too late, Rin had already began sinking into the ground as if the ground were clay. Sesshoumaru went on a full run to reach Rin but vines kept spiking up like crazy, he could not get out of the way n save Rin as the same time, but by the time he got to the girl she was long gone. Sess stood there, infront of the bed of flowers n stood there while the last spec of light from the sun was gone...hes nose then twitched n he went oh a full sprint. "Lord Sesshoumaru! please wait for me" the poor Jaken said. but Sesshoumaru was already gone_

_back to Sesshoumaru in cave_

_"i followed her sent here, but now what, who is behind this..." Sesshoumaru thought. He open his eyes n began to search again. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey peoples here's chapter 4 (i believe) tell me my mistakes n good things n all tat stuff, i need to know how to improve n what to keep n all tat stuff peoples!

_It has been forever sense Inu n Sess had been trapped in that cave. Far too long to count. But Inu n Sess were determined to escape n rescue the ones they came for. Inuyasha continue to pat the walls hoping for a discovery that will lead them to out. Sess did the same nut wasted little energy, unlike his brother which jumped n rolled n climbed everywhere._

_"Ah!" Inu finally let out, "That's it, i am so ganna blow this place up". Inu drew his sword n prepared to summon the powerful 'Wind Scar'. He held it up high, over his head n was about to blast the wall in front of him when suddenly Sesshoumaru graped his arm n said, "Inuyasha u fool, if u have a death wish, by all means complete it, but do not take me down with u, do u know what u would had done if u had done ur attack?" "Err..." Was all Inuyasha could get out. "Foolishness is what gets the weak killed, u would had caused a cave in n not only trap us here for good but u could had even killed us both, foolishness!" Sess scolded at Inu._

_"Ah! Let go over me already" Inuyasha said while shaking his hands free. Sesshoumaru's grip on Inuyasha was firm n stronger. "Hmph, i will only touch a sickening think like u if there was not other choice", Sess said n turned around n went off to the other side of the cave n continued to search for...anything. "Hey, wait a sec", Inu asked his brother. Sesshoumaru stopped n turned around. "I am for Kagome, but why are u here"? Sesshoumaru thought about this for a second n then said, "i am here to fight the strongest that this world has to offer", he said this with no sickel of emotion running though his face. 'Yeah, but how about that gir-", Inuyasha was stopped short because the south cave wall just exploded open. Inu and Sess stood there, shocked. But Sess got his wits back in only a second and stood ready. Inu saw this and he got ready too._

_Once the smoked cleared, Inu n sess were shocked for what they saw, they saw that the wall has rebuilt itself, in other words, it was back to normal, closed, as if it had not blown up at all. But what shocked them was not that the wall was closed, it was that that copycat demon was standing right there, still in there father's form. Sess took a whiff of the air n announced, " You can't pass as our father, you smell nothing as how he did, so show us your true form coward"! "Hehehe, u idiots, if u knew what u r up august u would run away right now"! "Ha! If that's true, then show us!" Inuyasha roared and began to charge. 'Idiot Inuyasha', Sesshoumaru thought. The demon began to transform once again to a huge monster, it did not even fit in the cave anymore, it burst though the roof of the cavern n still continued to grow bigger n bigger. Inu was so shocked he stopped in his tracks, but Sess stood straight n ready, but he too knew this has gotten much harder. _

_The monster demon grow to at least the size of skyscrapers, Inu and Sess were astonish to how big this thing got, they were ant size compare to this thing's size. The demon broke the ceiling of the cave so now the were in the pure open, they could see the dark clouds hovering over them n it was pitch dark, they were in that cave for so long that it is already night time, n the clouds were so big n dark, Sess took another whiff into the air n realized, 'Hmm, it is going to rain, this could be bad', Sess thought. But back to the demon, it did not just grow, he molded n changed n was basically a whole other demon by physical feathers, its if he truly was made of clay n can just as easy morph to something else. Just use your imagination for this thing, it was just like……the great dog demon's demon dog form, he was just like their father. "'Ah!", Sesshoumaru yelled, "You r only full of fakes, no one impersonates great demons, u may look like him but u r not him, prepare to die!"_

_Well people, that was chapter 4, hope u liked it n tell me how to improve_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey peoples, here's chapter 5 of the inuyasha/sesshoumaru story (whoa, I need to rap this story up, its getting too long)

_The huge monstrous demon lunged at the brothers with one of its huge claws, Inuyasha barely got away with a sharp claw at his back, he instantly felt the sting of the pain on his back. But Inuyasha would not take this lying down, he quickly got back to his feet and without a second thought he unleashed his Wind Scar blast. The wave of energy ripped though the demon's arm and it ran all the way to its shoulders, but the monster recovered just as fast as it got hit. "Ah! The hell with you", Inu screamed and jumped back and continue to unleash an onslaught of waves at the demon. Like a gun on 'rapid fire' Inu shot and shot at the demon, but of course, the monster continues to heal after every shot. Inu's assault was to no avail. Inu blasted it contently and kept jumping back, soon he will be cornered to the wall. The thing that look like there father did not bleed nor did flesh fly from off it, it just kept on healing and continue to have a huge smirk on his face as if Inu's attacks amused him. Soon Inu was backed into the wall. The demon monster looked down on the half-demon and smiled, "Hahaha, I told you you can't beat me", the demon snared down at Inu. _

_Right then it started to rain. It poured down like crazy, it was raining like cats and dogs, it began to rain fast and hard. In a matter of seconds the whole place was soaked and it still continue to pour. "I won't go down without a fight, ah!" Inu yelled. Sesshoumaru just stood there, watching he whole time, Iny continue to fight the monster but he will not stand much longer. Sess could just leave now and forget this ever happen. He was about to but he remembered the girl, Rin……Inu continued to fight the beast, he jumped from wall to wall, used his powerful attacks, and slashed out a bit too, but he could not keep this up forever, he will soon lose. Then a thought hit Sesshoumaru, this monster was made of clay, his blade uses electricity, alone his attack will do nothing to this fiend, but thanks to the rain and all the water around them, his plan might actually work. _

_Sess did not give it a second thought, the monster's attention was all on Inu, he will never get another clear shot, he stood at ready, summoned the power of his sword and released it at he enemy, the huge wave of lighting and energy struck the demon perfectly, he could not had asked for a better hit. The thing screamed n shouted as this time, it really did get hit, it being so wet made it a perfect conductor and the fact that this thing was made of clay was even better. "Now Inuyasha, strike it with the Wind Scar", Sess said. "Gatcha!" Inu replied. And so Inu called upon his great attack and blow the demon to pieces. But just as victory was with them, the demon started to regenerate. Once again all his clay gathered to the main body,each piece went to the right place, just like magnetic blocks._

"_What! No way! We blasted you, damn it die"! Inu yelled at the demon. "Hmm, I made a mistake by focusing only on you Inuyasha, I can't believe I forgot about your brother", the demon said. "Hmm, how to beat a monster like this?", Sess thought. Inu and Sess contine to give it their all august this fiendish creature, but nothing, it just kept recovering and regenerating. This thing won't stop. After fighting this thing for a while, Inu fell on his knees and was panting hard, Sess was still standing but hardly breathing, him and Inu were covered in their own blood and extremely tired. "Hahaha, the sons of the great dog demon can't even keep up with me, pathetic", the clay demon said. "Ah! Stop comparing me to my old man!" Inu yelled, "I am a whole different person then my father, so shut up and remember this, 'I will surpass my old man'!", Inu said to the demon, he slowly got up and could barely hold his sword up, but will not give him. _

_Sesshoumaru was slightly inspired by Inuyasha's words and just as determined as him now. "Yeah, I will not be a mirror of my father; I will be my own self!" Inuyasha continued. Sesshoumaru was slightly confused and stunned he could not believe such a thing like a half-breed will stand up to a full demon, and say he could win, Sess knew what he had to do now. "Lets do this Inuyasha!" Sess said to his brother. They both nodded and began to summon their ultimate attacks. "Hahaha, try as you might, you cannot beat me!" the demon roared. With the look of endless determination on their face, both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha unleashed their attacks straight at the demon! The ground ripped apart and the walls shattered as their attacks collided and fused to one huge wave of energy. It was like a nuke hit the area, the demon did not even flitch and stood there, looking fearsome, the wave hit him but he did eve stumble, he stood there and took the hit, as soon as he got a scratch on him his body started to heal and regenerate. "Ha! See! Nothing! I am unbeatable!" the demon said as he continued to get hit. The ground and walls broke around him, the blast was too much for the area to take, everything broke apart._

_-_

_Well peoples, I am going to stop here, I will update soon (I hope), but no worries, the story will end soon, I hate writing long stories, so like in the next chapter I will finish this up_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peoples, here's the last chapter (6)

_Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were hit with a huge explosion of wind that caused them to fall back even though they tried their bets to stay put. Inu even stuck his sword into the ground to stay up but it did not work, he and Sess still fell back, and to the ground. Everything was still crumbing around them. It was like an earthquake and a hurricane and an explosion all at the same time, plus the fact that it was raining did not make the situation any better either. _

_Then the ground around Inu and Sess began to crack and brake apart, Sess saw this first and jumped to his feet, even though he was still extremely tried from the fight n the wind everywhere made it feel as if they were in a typhoon. The cracks on the ground curved n zigzagged all around the place. Some were not very long, only a few feet while others ran all though the cavern floor. Inu was still on the floor n then he saw the cracks and he saw that hot steam was being released or focused out from below, Inu too got up however getting up and staying up was hard. Inu looked ahead n could not see what was happening with their opponent but was forced to focus back to himself because a stream of hot air shot right in front of him. Sess and he looked around n notices that hot air is being shot out everywhere at random, if they were it they could get really hurt._

_Sesshoumaru then jumped back n hooked his sword onto a stable wall n just hung there. Inuyasha knew what he was thinking n did the same. They watched at what was left of the cave was now being torn apart. The ground was pushed up n some parts fell thought hole that were made. Hot air busted thought some areas and fast moving steam escaped from the cracks. Soon the whole place will be obliterated. Sess thought fast and began to clime to the top, he had to escape, Inu saw this and again copied his brother. By the time the brothers reached the top the place they were fighting in was gone, they looked down n waited for the dust and stuff to clear. "So…..is it over, did we finally get him" Inu asked leaning a bit closer to edge. Sess paused for a moment and then yelled out "Watch out" and pushed Inu out of the way as a huge claw got the edge of the pit._

_Inu and Sess looked down and they saw the demon had fallen into a lava pit; it was right under the cave the whole time. That was the steam and hot air that blasted to the survive when the explosion happened. The demon was tossing and turning and everything to try to get out of the pit. Inu and Sess realized that it was melting, "It is made of clay, it is typical that under extreme heat it will melt", Sess stated. It was screaming and yelling and trying its best to get to the top. "Care to do the honors?" Sess asked Inu. "You betcha!" Inu said. "Wind Scar" Inu roared and the claw was gone. They then waited till the rest of the demon was completely dead. They waited for a while and then Inu asked "Now what"? Then the raining stopped and a white glow of light shot out from the ground where the demon died. Inu and Sess too guard again. Has the demon return,or was there another threat to deal with? The ground where the lava was turn to stone and then the light turned smaller and smaller till it reviled two people at the bottom. Inuyasha then jumped off the climp in a flash and yelled,"Kagome!" Seshoumaru then realized that the two people down there were Rin and Kagome. _

_After a heart warming reunion, (well, sort of because Sesshoumaru did not show any affection) it was time to go. "Well this was a complete waste of my day, come, let us go Rin", "Yes Lord Sesshoumaru". "Hey Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha called back to his brother, "Thanks I guess". "There is no need to thank me, I did this for my own gain", "Oh yeah, and what was that"? "None of your concern", and he continued to walk away. The brothers then parted once again and went on their own paths once more. But in the back of Sesshoumaru's head, he felt like he was forgetting something._

"_Oh, Lord Sesshoumaru, where have you gone to. Why have you left me here alone", the poor Jaken was still lost after Sesshoumaru ran off without waiting for him. He sighed and continued looking_

Well, that's it for this story, I must say sorry for it taking so long to finish but I just could not really find the time


End file.
